Back Together
by DigiDestined of Courage
Summary: PG for one curse word, but anyway...This is dedicated to Logan. Tai's heart is broken by his current girlfriend, and throughout the day, Sora, Mimi and Catherine help him out. Then a mysterious girl sings to Tai during Matt's concert. Can Tai find it in h


Me: I don't own Digimon

Me: I don't own Digimon. I also don't own "Bent" By Matchbox Twenty. I don't know why, but this song speaks to me in volumes whenever I think up a story as…interesting as this one. 

Tai: Who's it about? 

Me: The main character is mainly you. A certain girl who shall remain nameless-that way, the reviewers can imagine it to be anybody-breaks your heart, and you don't think you can ever love again…until one night, when someone-anonymous once again-dedicates a song to you, declaring their undying love for you during a concert. It can be left up to the minds of the reviewers who this person is-although, seeing as how people know me by my background of stories, this anonymous person will be discovered near the end of the story. 

****

Digimon

Back Together

__

This is dedicated to Logan, who can truly be considered a writer in the truest sense of the word.

****

"I can't believe this is happening to me! Why'd she have to leave me? Why?" Tai Kamiya was breaking down in tears at Odaiba Park on a bench, distraught and depressed. 

Sora Takenouchi, his best friend since childhood and beyond, came up to him and heard his quiet sobs. 

"Tai? Are you doing okay?" Tai gasped in a whisper and wiped away his tears before forcing a smile on his face and turning to face Sora. 

"Hey, Sor! Yeah, I'm doing great! Couldn't be better." Sora knew better than to let Tai go through this turmoil alone, so she eyed him with a look that said, "You've got to be kidding me!" 

"Tai…I heard you crying. I'm your best friend. Please tell me what's wrong so I can help you." Tai shook with pain as he threw himself into Sora's waiting arms. 

"Sora…it's my girlfriend. She broke up with me! And it was a lame reason for breaking up! 'We need to see other people?' I never did anything that could've constituted as a betrayal!" 

"Don't worry, Tai. There are other girls out there who would just _love _to be your girlfriend." Tai was still crying, so he didn't catch the emphasis on the word "love" at that moment. 

Sora smiled broadly as she wiped away the tears from Tai's face. 

"Tai, always remember-wherever life takes you, I'll always be there, waiting for you." 

Tai couldn't help but flash his infamous Kamiya smile, that one smile that made girls weak in the knees. 

"Thanks." 

A little later that day, Tai still felt some turmoil from within his heart and decided that maybe he could get some ice cream. You'll never guess who he ran into at the ice cream store. 

"Hey, Tai! Over here!" 

"HUH? Mimi? What are you doing in Japan?" Mimi Tachikawa faked a pout as Tai walked over to her. 

"I come back for a visit to see some of my dearest friends and all you can say is 'What are you doing in Japan?' Tai Kamiya, if I didn't know you any better, I'd say you didn't want me here!" 

"No, Mimi, it's not like that. It's just that…well, I broke up with my girlfriend." 

Mimi gasped in shock. "Tai, that's terrible! What'd she do; I'll go over to her house and teach her a lesson!" 

"All she wanted was for us to see other people. I never did anything to betray her and I don't know why it ended the way it did." Mimi listened to Tai's explanation with patience. 

"Well, maybe she isn't the type of girl who wants a guy who's, well, like you." Tai's head dropped down a few inches. 

"Thanks, Meems. I feel a whole lot better now." 

"Tai, I'm sorry! It just came out sounding different than how I wanted it to sound. What I meant to say was that any girl that doesn't see the real Tai from the soccer playing jock doesn't deserve him. Trust me-I _do _have the Crest of Sincerity." 

Tai rose his head up until it was level with Mimi's. 

"Thanks, Mimi. That really means a lot." 

As the day dwindled on into the afternoon, Tai found himself at the Odaiba Tower, the place where MetalGreymon had defeated SkullMeramon. He smiled a bit, remembering the memories from the old days. That's when he remembered he'd brought his ex-girlfriend here, too. He started crying again, but not as loud as when he was hugging Sora. 

"Hi, Tai. I come to Japan and I find you crying? What's going on?" Tai facefaulted in shock as he recognized that voice, but the only time he'd heard it was when he was at…Tai turned to see none other than-

"Catherine? What are you doing here?" The DigiDestined from France smiled as she observed the face of an old friend. 

"I wanted to see Japan for myself and I remembered that you and T.K. lived here. What's wrong?" Tai sighed as he sat down on a bench and motioned for Catherine to sit down as well. 

"I broke up with my girlfriend. Things weren't working out between us. And I'm not sure how to say this, but I don't think I could ever love again."

WHACK! Tai found his head snapping back a bit in reaction to the slap across the cheek he'd just received from Catherine. 

"Don't even _think _about saying that! She was just one girl-there are plenty more where she came from. If you don't let at least one special girl into your life, you'll end up alone, and I don't want to see you end up like that-I'm pretty sure your other friends wouldn't want you to be alone either." Tai smiled. In their own different ways, Sora, Mimi and Catherine had helped him out through his situation. 

"Thanks, Catherine. I hope you have a good time in Japan." 

Matt was busy tuning up his guitar in preparation for his latest concert when he looked up to see a silhouette of someone he considered a friend. 

"Hey. Didn't expect to see you here until it was concert time-and that's not until 7:30 or so." He remarked as he looked at his watch. 

"Did you hear what happened to Tai?" 

"Yeah. That's pretty rough what happened between him and his girlfriend, but he'll get over it." Matt found himself in a piercing glare. 

"That didn't look like the case when I talked to him earlier! I looked into his eyes and all I saw was pain, Matt-pain and loneliness! I don't want Tai to end up alone after everything we went through together. So, can I take part in your concert tonight? I just want to sing one song to him, to let him know how I feel." 

Matt smiled as he got to his feet. "Okay. Should I introduce you?" 

"No! I don't want him to know who it is until after the concert." 

"All right, but do me one favor-if you do get with him-don't hurt him. He's my best friend, although I'd never admit it to him out loud." 

"Trust me Matt-I won't." 

Tai sighed sadly as he prepared to enter the tent and sit down for another one of Matt's concerts. He laughed slightly as a pair of hands covered his eyes.

"Guess who?" 

"Hmm…Lady Devimon?" 

"Tai! Be serious." 

"Okay…Datamon?" 

"Say that name again and I'll hurt you!" 

"Wait-I know that voice-could it be…Sora?" 

"Finally, you get it right!" Sora pulled her hands away and hugged Tai, pleased that he was attempting to get back in the game. 

"So, I'll see you during the concert, right Sora?" 

"Uh, yeah. See you later, Tai." Tai felt a twinge of pain as Sora entered the tent, but didn't know why. 

"Hey, Tai! Ready for the concert?" Tai jerked his head upward in shock.

"Mimi! How'd you get tickets to this?" 

"Simple-I bribed Izzy." Tai couldn't help but laugh at that. 

"That's Izzy for you! I'll see you inside in a few minutes?" 

"Yeah. Talk to you later!" 

Tai sighed as Mimi went inside but smirked as he saw blond hair out of the corner of his eye. 

"Hey Catherine. I didn't know you were coming." 

"Yeah, I was hoping to find you here." 

"You'll be around later, right?" 

"Sure! See you, Tai." 

As Catherine left, Tai grimaced in shock. His heart tingled with love for one of his friends, but he couldn't guess which one. 

Tai saw some of the other DigiDestined as he made his way inside the crowded place: 

Davis, Yolei, Kari, T.K., Ken, Cody, Joe and that was about it. He knew Matt was singing up above him at that moment; that's why he found it difficult to sit down and listen. He couldn't find any of the others. 

__

"Maybe they went to the bathroom to do whatever it is girls do while they're in the bathroom." That's when Tai heard Matt talking on the mike. 

"Can someone dim the lights, please? Thank you. This next song will be sung by a good friend of mine, dedicated to someone else and I hope you're here for this one Tai, 'cause if you're not, I will personally kick your ass come Monday morning. Here she is!" 

Tai squinted as the person made her way upstage. With the lights dimmed down low like this, he couldn't make out her face. Matt started up the music, and Tai knew this one by heart. 

"Tai, I hope you're out there, and I hope this song tells you how I feel about you, since I've felt this way for a long time now.

__

"If I fall along the way, pick me up and dust me off. And if I get too tired to make it, be my breath so I can walk! If I need some other love, then give me more than I can stand. When my smile gets old and faded, wait around, I'll smile again. Shouldn't be so complicated, just hold me and then…Just hold me again! Can you help me? I'm bent. I'm so scared that I'll never get put back together. Keep breaking me in and this is how we will end, (how we will end) with you and me…Bent." 

Tai was awestruck as the chorus came to an end and the 2nd verse started up. 

__

"This girl-she's amazing! Whoever she is, she's playing my heart like Matt plays the guitar! I wish I could see her face, though." 

"And if I couldn't sleep, could you sleep? Could you paint me better off? Could you sympathize with my needs? I know you think I need a lot. I started out clean but I'm jaded, just phoning it in…or just breaking the skin! Can you help me? I'm bent. I'm so scared that I'll never get put back together. Keep breaking me in and this is how we will end, (how we will end) with you and me…Bent." 

Tai shook with sadness. If he could only see who this girl was! If she truly was the one, then he was a fool to have not seen it before now. 

__

"Start bending me; it's never enough. I feel all your pieces. Start bending me; keep bending me until I'm completely broken in!" 

As the instrumental riff, though short, started up, Tai smiled. The girl was willing to give it a chance to work out! She was willing to make it work! 

__

"It shouldn't be so complicated, just touch me and then…Well, just touch me again! Can you help me? I'm bent. I'm so scared that I'll never get put back together. Keep breaking me in and this is how we will end, (how we will end) with you and me bent. Well, I don't understand; here I go there again! Can you help me? I'm bent. I'm so scared that I'll never get put back together. Here you're breaking me in and this is how we will end, (how we will end) with you and me…Bent." 

The audience broke out into cheers and applause, with Tai being the loudest-or at least, one of the loudest. That's when the girl spoke up again. 

"Tai, if you're still here, could you meet with me outside in a few minutes? Thank you, everyone. Lights, please?" 

The lights came back on, but the girl was nowhere to be found. Tai grimaced as he jumped to his feet and raced for the doors. Matt smiled as he saw a bushy pile of brown hair make its way to the doors and fling them open, then vanished through them. 

__

"Good luck, Tai. Take good care of her for me…I know you will." 

Tai burst outside to see a waiting Mimi. 

"Mimi? That was you up there?" Tai asked in amazement. 

"Nope, but the girl who was up there really must love you if she would interrupt one of Matt's concerts! Try around the back." 

Tai nodded, but before he left, he hugged Mimi tightly. 

"Thanks Mimi. I'll see you later. And what are you doing out here, anyway?" 

"It got too hot in there! All those people pushing and shoving, it makes me glad to be home!" 

"Yeah. Talk to you later." 

Tai ran around the back and came face-to-face with Catherine. 

"Catherine? That was you up there?" 

"No, but I caught a glimpse of the person's hair as she ran out the side doors. It was red. She must be pretty brave to sing that song for you." 

Tai smiled as he hugged Catherine. He now knew the identity of the mysterious singer. 

"Thanks Catherine. It was great to see you again." 

"What are friends for?" 

"Before I forget, why are you out here?" 

"Those people, pushing others around! It was like a sauna." 

"Yeah, I can't stand saunas. See you later." 

Tai knew one thing-he'd passed on the right side as he went around to the back, so if he went around the left, he'd find the singer. That's what he did, and he saw none other than…

"Sora! Hi." Sora turned and blushed a deep crimson. 

"Oh, Tai. I didn't expect to see you." 

"Not after you sang to me and invited me outside to talk? You know me better than that." 

At that remark, Sora blushed even redder. 

"You heard me, huh?" 

Tai nodded, still upset with himself. 

"Tai, what's wrong?" 

"All this time, you liked me-"

"The key word Tai, is _love. _I _love _you, Tai." 

"Okay, you love me, but I was so blinded, that I let you slip out of my fingers. And you still stayed my best friend, even after with what happened with my ex-girlfriend." 

Sora moved a bit closer to Tai, hope shining in her crimson eyes. 

"Is there a chance I could fill up that position, Tai?" Sora asked shyly, hoping that he'd say yes. Tai gazed deep into her eyes and saw what he'd been looking for all along, but being blinded by false hopes had covered it up. He bent down and kissed her soft lips, savoring the moment between her. Tai wasn't the least bit surprised when Sora forced her tongue into his mouth and explored the insides, eventually wrapping her tongue around his own. After about three minutes, they reluctantly pulled apart, both catching their breath and blushing madly. 

"I think…you've got the job…Sor." 

I couldn't let a story like this go without saying something, so here goes: 

****

True love happens to people on a daily basis

We create friendships with others that end up unbreakable

When other people expect you to be with someone, but your heart pines for someone else, you should just follow your heart.

And if it turns out that the first person was the one for you, but you were blinded by ambition and other desires, and if they're willing to take you back, then you did the right thing. 

You followed your heart, and it led you to the person who truly loved you all along.

TAIORA FOREVER! 


End file.
